The Rule of Rose
by RougeIsRed
Summary: Our pink haired heroine manages to summon a commoner child with a jewel stuck on his belly button.
1. Notice

Alright, first and foremost before we start the story.

I don't know how to go with this.

I don't know much about FoZ, I just know enough info and spoilers to make something out of it but I have no knowledge of most events.

Same goes for SU, I don't a lot of details but I have enough info to work with it.

Anyway, if you have any suggestions or extra info or anything like that.

PM me to let me know cause I might actually implement it and I don't peeps to be spoiled cause they saw it in the reviews.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1: Summoning

**Hey, sorry for the delay. It was a bit hard for me to write the first chapter since I keep thinking that it doesn't feel right.**

 **Anyway, I changed the title and the summary since I didn't really like it and it gave too much out.**

 **Ok it's time to shut up. Enjoy the story.**

An explosion. Typical for the Zero is what everyone thought when they saw the result of a certain pink haired mage's attempt at summoning.

The said pink haired mage had a look of disappointment as she heard the snickering of hear peers but quickly perked up at the of someone coughing.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" called out a childlike voice.

Everyone focused their sights on the figure that escaped the huge fume smoke.

A boy, only a bit shorter than Tabitha, with curly brown hair and oddist clothing they have ever seen walked out of the dust.

The child looked in confusion as everyone suddenly started laughing. He took in his surroundings and found himself somewhere on Earth, atleast it resembled Earth...

Louise shook with absolute embarrassment. A commoner? Out of all things, she summoned a commoner?!

"I wish to try again!" She turned to Professor Colbert in distress.

However, He simply shook his head.

"Whatever you summon will be your familiar, there is no changing that..." He replied sternly, he won't take no for an answer.

Louise clenched her fists for a minute before sighing in defeat and approaching the boy.

The boy perked up when he saw the pinkette approaching him.

"Hello, um... Are you a gem?" He asked timidly, a bit wary of the girl's furious look.

Louise continued walking until she was in front of him then she knelt down to meet his height. The boy gulped, she looked really angry...

"Be grateful. It's not everyday you get to be a noble's familiar."

The young boy's mind wasn't able to process what she had said as she suddenly kissed his forehead.

He blushed when he realized that he had been kissed but screamed when he felt a burning sensation on his right hand.

"It hurts! It hurts! Amethyst! Pearl! Garnet!" He cried out as he held his hand and lay down on the ground in pain.

Louise suddenly felt guilty watching the boy cry out in pain, even her peers looked at him with emphathy and pity.

She went to the boy and held him in her arms. How could she not? He was a child crying out in pain, calling out for what seemed to be his family?

She didn't know but what she does know is that she took a child away from his home.

"I-It'll be over soon, don't worry..." She stuttered but still tried her best to sound soothing.

The child's tear filled gaze met hers. All of a sudden, it felt as if the whole world froze, as if nothing else mattered.

"M-Mom?" Her breath hitched and her eyes widened.

The runes stopped burning on his hand and he went unconcious in her arms.

"Congratulations. You have a familiar now, Miss Valliere." Louise simply nodded but it did not ward off the dread that's slowly growing in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 2: What?

**Sorry I took so long. I wasn't sure if I should make Steven Gandalfr or Vindalfr but I decided that Vindalfr would suit him better so I switched his runes to his right hand.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

It had been two hours since the boy had fainted and Louise, with the help of Professor Colbert, carried the boy to the infirmary to inspect him for any major damage due to the runes.

When they said that he would be fine and he would wake up in a couple of hours, Louise, again with the help of Professor Colbert, brought the boy to her room and decided to watch over the boy until he wakes up.

He was lying on her bed and was often moving around in his sleep, making Louise's mood to keep shifting from annoyance because he was messing up her bed sheets to worried because he looks so pained in his sleep.

Then the boy suddenly shot up, breathing heavily.

Louise wanted to comfort the boy but she had to keep herself still. She was noble afterall, she had her pride.

She cleared her throat, "So you're finally awake..." She said coldly.

The boy looked towards the source of the voice, there stood a girl with bright pink hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a cape with a school uniform underneath, the cape had a brooch with a pentagram on it.

Her arms were crossed and she was looking down at him coldly making him sweat a little. It sort of reminds him of Jasper...

"Oh, I-I don't want to cause any trouble..." He shook his head as he raised his hands in surrender.

The pink haired girl placed her hands on her hips and let out a sigh of frustration.

"How am I supposed to keep a child? A commoner child, might I add!" She grumbled under her breath.

The boy was at a lost. He didn't know where he was, he suddenly felt a burning pain on his right hand after having been kissed on the forehead and now he was sitting in front of that girl.

"Um... Excuse me." He called out and the pinkette finally focused her attention towards him, "Why did you kiss me?"

Louise blushed but since he is a child it's less embarrassing to remember. And besides, she only kissed him on the forehead so she hasn't lost her first kiss yet.

"It is to complete the familiar summoning ritual. The pain that you felt earlier were your runes being engraved onto your hand." She explained then pointed to his right hand.

The boy looked confused and gave a small squeek of surprise when he found that there was weird writings on his right hand.

"So basically...You gave me a tatoo?" The boy asked, trying to decipher what was going on.

The pink girl's cold looks were replaced with boiling anger.

"W-What?! Don't degrade runes down to the level of a filthy tatoo!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ok, ok! Calm down... They aren't tatoos."

The pinkette took a few deep breathes before scoffing.

"You should know better than to associate runes with barbarian markings." She said haughtily.

An awkward silence soon followed after. The boy thought that he had enough and had to break it.

"So...uh... Are you a gem?" He asked the first thing he thought of.

"Dear founder, how much an idiot are you?" The pink haired girl muttered but the boy was able to hear it, "Do I look like a piece of stone to you?"

"No, no. It's just that... Your hair-"

"Oh? So just because I have pink hair, you'll associate me to a rock..."

"No. My mom was a gem." The boy then took out some sort of glass out of his pocket.

Louise took out her wand in return, even though he's a child that doesn't mean that he can't be dangerous.

The boy kept fiddling with the piece of glass then turned in to Louise. Within the glass was a woman with fluffy, pastel pink hair, she was wearing a white gown and was surrounded by pink roses. Her eyes closed and had her hands on her lap, she looked like an angel.

But there was something that stood out the most, on her dress was a star-shaped hole that showed her stomach but instead of having a belly button, she had a pink jewel on her stomach.

"This is a picture of my mom." The boy pointed to the graceful lady in the glass.

Louise eyes grew wide, "What spirit has your mother offended to become trapped inside a piece of glass?!" She exclaimed.

The boy had an incredulous look on his face.

"Huh? What are you talking about? This is a phone, not a piece of glass."

"Phone? What's a phone? I have never heard of such a magical artifact..."

"Well... That's because it's not magic." The boy explained.

The pinkette was about to roar a retort when the boy suddenly stood up and held his hand out.

"I'm Steven, by the way. Steven Universe." He greeted happily.

Louise anger wavered slightly at the sight, she couldn't stay mad at that face. She finally sighed. She crossed her arms and looked down at the boy named Steven with a cold front.

"My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere. I am now your master."


End file.
